Saving her
by carson34
Summary: Steve is rushing to save a woman name Lacey
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: hey guys I am writing a new fanfic for OC character Lacey and Steve. I hope that you guys will like it.

* * *

Lacey walked into her apartment when she finds someone on her couch. Then everything went black. She woke up at a hotel next to a man with a gun.

"What's going on?" She asks the man who kidnapped her.

"You thought that you could leave me in LA and now I have you back." The man responds to her.

"I broke up with you many years and yet I moved here and think that I am going back to you when you are holding a gun to me?" She responds to him "I don't think so."

* * *

Steve headed into work to share their new case when he notices an elderly woman sitting in his office. He walks into his office.

"Can I help you?" Steve asks her.

"I need your help finding my daughter." The woman says to him.

"What's your daughter's name?" He asks her.

"Her name is Lacey." She reveals to him

"I will find her." Steve promises her. He thinks to himself that they have two cases now. He was going to have to talk to the governor about the new case. He heads to the governor's office to talk to him about this new case. The governor decides to take the first case to the HPD so that they would do that one.

* * *

Steve was just getting back to the headquarters to find the rest of the team waiting for him. Steve fills him in the kidnapping case. They get started on into the case and Steve sees a pattern.

"There is something more than this case is letting on." Danny tells his friend as they walked into the office.

"Yes I have gotten that feeling that there is more that is going on so that's why I am going to talk to the mother again about it. Want to come with me?" Steve asks his friend as they start heading to the door. They got to the mother's house.

"Will you come in?" The woman said to the boys. Danny and Steve walk into the room to see the photos of Lacey.

"Is this your daughter?" Steve asks her. He knows her from somewhere.

"Yes. She used to live in LA but move down here to find this man that she kept talking about and then she got kidnapped." The mom revealed. "I am sorry I never let you know my name. My name is Patricia."

Steve and Danny stayed there to find out some more information about her daughter along with the ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Lacey was trying to figure out to get out and go and find the man that she fell in love with. She did not know his name or where he work. She spotted him the week before she was kidnapped. The man came back into the room to find her sitting on the bed.

"You need to let me go. I don't want to be with you." Lacey said to him. "Please just let me go." She watches him getting up and walking to the door.

"No I am not letting you go. I will fight for us." The man says to her as he walks out of the door. She knew that she needed to get out of there as soon as she can.

* * *

Steve walked into his office to find a piece of paper on his desk. It was address to him by the possible kidnapper of Lacey. He opens it with the glove and finds a picture of her. He rubs his mouth with his hands.

"Don't worry Lacey. I will find you." Steve says to the photo.

* * *

Author Note: Alright, I am writing this new storyline since I finished one yesterday. Hope that you will have a great day. Love on me will be updated on Wednesday hopefully. I might have two more chapters on that storyline. I hope that you like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: alright got another chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like it. Please review it and let me know what you think.

* * *

It had been about two days since she was kidnapped and Steve knew that he needed to find her today. Lacey woke up hoping that someone would find her or she would get out. She heard something outside that sounded like sirens. Two minutes later, the door is kicked open and Steve came rushing into the room and helps her. The EMT check her out and says that she is okay.

"Thank you for saving me." Lacey tells him and the rest of the team.

"Your welcome." Steve says to her "your mom said that you were missing and we needed to take the case and so we did."

"I want to go see my mom now. Will you take me to her?" she asks him.

"Lacey, listen to me. You are still in danger and so I need to take you to the safe house now." Steve informs her. "The man who kidnapped you was not here when we got here but we need to get you out of here."

"alright let's go." she agrees with him. They walk over to his truck and he helps her into the truck. What they don't see is there is someone watching them now.

* * *

Danny had noticed that there was a car parked in the same spot with someone sitting in it. He watched it pull out the minute that Steve had pulled out and knew that it meant trouble. Danny runs over to his car and start to follow them and send a text to Steve tell him to take the long way to the safe house.

* * *

Steve got the text from Danny and knew that they had a problem. He looked over to Lacey.

"Who sent you that text?" she asked him.

"It was my partner who said that there was someone behind us." Steve said to her keeping his eyes on the road and looking into the window to see that there was a car following them. He pulled over and the car follow by parking. Steve pulled out his gun.

"Stay here." Steve ordered her.

"Alright" Lacey said to him as he got out of the truck and locked the doors. Steve walks over to the other car and opens the door and the man is sitting there watching his truck.

"You are under arrest." He says to the man. He read the right to the man and Danny gets there. Steve walks back to his truck and unlocks the door. She's sitting there crying. "hey what's the matter?"

"he called." Lacey told him.

"What? When?" Steve asked her.

"He was saying that he was going to kill you while you were walking to the car." she reveals to him.

"hey, look at me. I am okay." Steve said to her as he pulls her into a hug.

"Did you arrest him?" she asked.

"we just need you to ID him." Steve reveals to her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for protecting me." she says to her new friend. Steve drives her to her mom's house to be reunited and then takes her to the safe house.

"are you going to stay here tonight with me?" She asks him

"yes. Tomorrow I will take you down to HQ to id the man." Steve informs her. They get ready for bed and know that tomorrow will be another day for them.

* * *

Around midnight, Steve is awaken to screaming and he rushes into her room to find her scream.

"Lacey, it's okay. You are safe." He says trying to calm her down. He finally got her to clam down and get her back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Steve wakes up to her sleeping next to him. He had fellen back to sleep in her bed since he did not feel like going back to their bed.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for the email that I got this morning from someone wanting another chapter of this storyline. I will start chapter 3 this weekend and post it on Sunday night. I hope that you enjoy this storyline and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** I decided to make chapter three the last chapter in this storyline. I hope that you guys will like it. Don't worry, I am making it very long for you all. I decided to write this chapter 2 years in the future. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

**Two years later**

It's been two years since Steve had saved Lacey from her ex-boyfriend and they started out as friends and then fell in love. Steve and Lacey had gotten married about a month ago and now settling in as husband and wife. Steve was still working at Five-0 with Danny, Chin, and Kono.

"How is things with Lacey?" Danny asked his best-friend.

"It's going good." Steve tells his friend. "We found out something yesterday"

"What?" Danny asks his friend.

"You are just going to have to wait to find out what it is at the party tonight." Steve tells his friend as his cell starts to ring. "Now if you excuse me, I need to take this call."

"Let me guess, it's your wife." He jokes.

"No it's yours." Steve said to his friend. Danny had gotten married to Gabby at the same time that he did with Lacey. Gabby is planning a surprise party for Danny's birthday and the new baby that she and Danny are having. What they don't know is that Steve and Lacey are expecting their first baby too.

* * *

Danny decided to call Lacey and see if she wanted to surprise Steve at work today. He knew that they were planning something today. Lacey said that she was on the way to their work anyways. She had something for Steve's lunch that he forgot this morning when he left. Steve smiled when he saw his wife walking into the office hiding her stomach from everyone. Steve met her half by giving her a kiss.

"Hey, let's go into my office and eat our lunch." Steve tells his wife trying to keep her from Danny. When they get into his office. "Danny has wanted to know our big surprise."

"So what are we going to do?" she asks her husband.

"I don't want to reveal it until tonight." He tells his wife.

"Alright." She says to her husband as they finished their lunch and get back to work. Lacey works with the team half time and other she is at home. Steve enjoyed having his wife with him at work but not when they are chasing guys so normally he keeps her at the office.

* * *

**At the party**

Steve and Danny were talking about Danny's baby arrival in a couple of weeks. Gabby was nine months pregnant while Lacey was five months pregnant. Steve decided that it was time to announce the new baby.

"So we have an announcement to make." Steve starts off wrapping his arms around her waist. "We are expecting"

Danny walks up to them and give them a hug and congratulation them both with the new baby. Gabby smiles and notices that she feels something wet and knows that they are going to have their baby.

"Danny, we need to get to the hospital now." She says and they head there in about two hours. Their daughter is born and they name her Bianca. Danny watches his daughters interact and smiles.

* * *

**Four months later**

Steve and Lacey's baby is due any day now and Steve had mange to get the governor to give them a vacation until after their baby is born. Danny's daughter is now four months old and growing strong.

"Steve, when are you going back to work?" Lacey asks her husband. She loves him but is tired of him hovering over her.

"Not until the baby is here." He says to her "I am going for a swim."

"alright have fun." she responds to her husband while giving him a kiss. They had decided to do a homebirth with the help of their midwife. She had been in labor for the past couple of hours and now they are getting closer. Steve left for his swim and then his sister comes into the room.

"What's going on?" Mary asked her as she sat down.

"I'm in labor and your brother doesn't know about it."

"You need to tell him or I will go and get him." She says in the demand tone.

"Go ahead and go and get him." Lacey says while knowing the baby is coming right now. She can fill the baby's head poking out. She needed to lay down after taking off her underwear. "STEVE!" she screams as he comes running to the house. He finds her on the ground and sees his baby coming out. She gives birth right there and they name the baby Kai.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of chapter 3 and this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it.


End file.
